Finally!
by kavs
Summary: An interesting turn of events while sneaking down a Hogwarst corridor!


"I can't believe we're doing this," Albus whispered to his brother, James as they snuck their way to the staff quarters.

"Will you stop whispering? I put muffilo on this cloak," James said loudly to his brother. The two Potter boys were trying to get back the Magruder's map that was currently being held hostage by Ms. Hooper. James was caught looking at the map instead of paying attention in class so his map was confiscated.

"Suppose we get caught?" Albus whispers again. He pulls the invisibility cloak tightly around himself.

"We won't. Ms Hooper takes a bit of "tonic" before bed and a group of Hippogriffs dancing in her room can't wake her up," James said.

"Why am I helping you do this?"

"Because you owe me. If you had just agreed on spying on Adriana for me, I would have been paying attention or at least looking a bit more attentive. Instead I was caught staring at the map," James reasoned.

"Shhh. I hear something," Albus says as he pulls James into a dark corner.

"Muffilo, dear boy. Why don't you get it?"

"I hate you. Absolutely loathe you," a female voice shouts.

"You are such a drama queen," a male voice answers back.

"Doesn't that sound like Rose?" Albus asks James.

"I'm not sure. Let's see," James says.

Within seconds a tall witch with shoulder length red hair stops in front of them. She turns around to face her companion and says to him rudely, "Stop following me. I can finish rounds on my own. You go back to your sty."

"I can't let you do that. You, as fellow prefect, should know that doing rounds alone is not allowed and besides it's fun to watch you get all riled up. And by that sty remark, I'm assuming that you're calling me a pig."

"It's Scorpius," sighs Albus in relief. "We're safe. Let's get out from this cloak and ask them to help us get to Ms. Hooper's room."

"No. Let's see what they are arguing about. I have a feeling that this is going to get interesting," James tells Albus.

"I've seen them arguing a million times and believe me- not interesting. In fact, it's quite boring watching those two arguing about nothing."

"Ah!" Rose stomps her foot on the stone ground and pushes Scorpius. "Stay 10 feet behind me at all times. Any closer and I'll jinx you."

"Violence is never the answer, little Rosie." Scorpius teases.

Rose puts both her hands in front of her to shove Scorpius again but he's too quick and grabs her wrists. Rose tries to free herself by pulling and twisting away.

"You're going to get hurt," Scorpius says calmly.

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to chew my way into getting my hands back and I won't be biting myself, mister. It's going to be you!"

"Fine," Scorpius says and lets go of Rose's hands. The sudden release causes her to lose her balance and she falls backwards, butt first on the ground.

"Ouch." Albus says moving towards his cousin.

"No. Wait," James tells Albus pulling him back.

Scorpius takes a few steps forward and holds out his hand to help Rose up. Rose glares and him and picks herself up. " I don't need your help for anything."

"You're such a stubborn creature," Scorpius says to her a little impatiently as he runs his hands through his blond hair.

"And you're a prat."

Rose dusts her skirt off and sticks out her tongue at Scorpius.

"Mature. Very mature."

"That really hurt," Rose said rubbing her backside. "I'm going to be bruised in the morning."

"I'm sure John Henderson would love to rub some ointment on that bruise," Scorpius said his voice a little bit more serious.

"Why would he do that?"

"Isn't that what a boyfriend is suppose to do?"

"Yes. A boyfriend is suppose to do that but since I'm not Katy Smith, I'm sure John won't be rubbing ointment on me anywhere."

"Oh."

"Scorpius Malfoy is speechless. Wow! I've done something that no other girl in Hogwarts has done." Rose clapped her hands together in mock marvel.

"I know Frances Amnes made me speechless quite a few times," Scorpius said with a lopsided smile.

Rose's face cringed in revulsion. " Please! The less I know of your conquests, the less my chances are of having nightmares."

"Nightmares? Because I'm with someone else gives you nightmares. Poor Rosie, are you having any feelings regarding my activities."

"You're so full of yourself. Not every girl in this school is bowled over by your charms and I, for one, am not only immune to them but disgusted by them."

"You're disgusted by my charms but Alec Godwin's charms made you swoon like a palm tree during a gale. And let's not forget the charms of Patrick Davidson or Philip O'Brien."

"My relationship with Alec is none of your business," Rose moved quickly towards Scorpius and pulled all 5'6" of herself so that her face was inches away from his. "And who the hell do you think you are questioning my private life? You're so insufferable. You walk by every week with a new girl on your arm. I dare talk to a guy and you "make" him my boyfriend. You're…"

Rose did not have a chance to finish her sentence. Scorpius caught a hold of her face and pressed his lips on Rose's.

"Oh, great!" Albus says sarcastically. "This is going to go over well after she jinxes the crap out of him. Well, nice knowing you Scorpius."

"Look…" James says to Albus pointing to Rose. Rose's hands hold on to the lapel of Scorpius's shirt.

Rose opens her mouth and gives a soft moan. Scorpius takes the opportunity and pushes his tongue into her mouth.. He gently bites her lower lip and tastes her for the first time. It was so much better than he had imagined.

The 6 inch difference in height made Scorpius's back ache as he bent over awkwardly to kiss her. Rose seemed to sense this and she started to move backwards with Scorpius lips on hers until she hit a wall. They were a few feet from James and Albus.

"Ok. This is getting weird. Let's go!" Albus said.

"No. This is getting good. It's like live porn."

"Gross. And they're just kissing. It's not going to get more heavy than that."

"6 years of pent up emotions plus we have less than 4 weeks of school before summer holidays start," James said. They both got distracted with the groan that excapes Scorpius. Albus notices that Scorpius has lifted Rose up and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Scorpius starts to nuzzle her neck and move downward. He takes Rose's hands and pins them on the wall above her head with one of his hands.

"Scorpius…" Rose starts.

"No. No talking. We've talked enough these last few years," Scorpius tells Rose.

"Curfew. Uncle Perry will be making rounds now," Rose's voice is deeper and more drawn out than usual.

"We have a few more minutes," Scorpius said.

"Can you please let go of my hands?" Rose begs.

"Not yet, Rose."

Scorpius nuzzles her neck and with a quick whip of his wand to make sure Rose's hands don't go anywhere, he moves his hands to start unbuttoning her shirt. He cups her breast and starts to move his mouth towards it.

Albus shuts his eyes tight. "I'm going to be scared for life. A therapist is going to put me in an institue for the rest of my life!"

"Shut up!" James says. "Let's slowly move from here and make sure the cloak doesn't fall off."

Just then they hear a sound and Ms. Norris strolls by. All the 4 teenagers and startled and freeze in position.

"Let go of me now, Scorpius." Rose's voice braeks the silence.

Scorpius does and she wraps it in Scorpius's blond hair pulling his head up to give him a deep kiss.

"I've wanted to do this for so long. From 3rd year., I think."

"What were you waiting for?"

"You never showed any interest. I did not want to make a fool of myself."

Scorpius's hands rest on Rose's thighs and he pushes the material of her skirt upward and rubs the soft, silky skin.

"We have to stop, Scorpius."

Scorpius lets go of Rose and her feet touch the floor. "You're so beautiful."

Even in the dimly lit corridor, Albus sees her blushing. "Thanks." She reaches out to kiss his neck.

"Don't start, Rose."

"Sorry. I'm going to Gryffindor. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure. Have to go that way since my room is there."

Scorpius lets her go and Rose slips to the ground, her lips swollen and her eyes looking a little glassy. Scorpius gives her a small peck on her forehead and holds out his hand.

Rose takes it and together they make their way to the common room.

"Oh, Man! I'm going to have fun teasing her," James says rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Rose will jinx your ass off. You know that, right?" Albus says to the moron by his side.

"Not if I do it via Owl."

"Coward!"

****************************


End file.
